suspecteddemigodswelcomefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hunterofthedark
Welcome! Hi, I'm Chase, lycan, leader of the georgia base. If you need to talk to me about anything, just leave me a message at cnoblett.chatango.com hey thanks for making the wiki chase Hi this is Confusedboyunclaimed from chatango, just wanted to say hiPoseiden'spossibleson 17:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) heyy hey dude, im ur sis... Sarah, i am a daughter of Apollo and a shadow child, i can also control light... well kinda akward.. anyways i hav been asking the same question to everyone but no one know the answer so since ur a god, maybe you will know. I was wondering what gived shadow children their powers. like why are they so special? thanxx thanxx again hey i know how you feel and and its very frustrating. but you have to know that if you keep on with that argument it is only going to get worse. i know you had the best intentions, and all. I know neither of them will listen, the whole 9 yards. but maybe if the situation is defused there can be an agreement. But i am not going to say you did nothing wrong. Although you did call them out on alot of stuff, it wasnt the best delivery. And just made the problem bigger. So untill we can reach an agreement, please, please, please, please, dont comment on anything josh or zach say, dont talk to them, just let everyone calm down. I know you are frustrated, mad, not in the mood for stupidity, but just hear me out k? thankss :) Thanks for the welcome. I've been on Demigods Wiki, and they seem very RPG-ish, if you know what I mean. Archon Nemesis 17:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) look wh is talking I founded the legion imnot roleplay fuck you you prick getoff my wiki. dude, your pic is awesome. p.s. are you near augusta?Jasonsonofposeidon 22:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) My claiming (or lack thereof) Hey. I'm Nathan. I was hoping you could help me. See, I've known of my Greek (or Roman) origin for a long time (2 1/2 years.) In that time, I expected to find out who the hell my godly parent was. But I haven't. It's killing me and I need someone yo help me figure out who it is. Please, please a thousand times help me. I'm happysquirrel01 from demigods.wikia.com (its dead over there) by the way. Name: Nathan Age: 14 Looks: My hair is golden blonde, my eyes dark green, not light. I'm short, 5'4" exactly. I've always been skinny (107 lbs right now), but not unhealthily so. I have long legs, and very strong calf and forearm muscles (though I can't run very long because I'm pathetically out of shape XD. Personality: Funny, insane, very self-confident, smart, intense, likable, and I know the typical response is OMFG demigods have Ashford well ill put that so I sound demigodlike, well...I am a bit crazy. I've never been diagnosed but it seems like the perfect explanation because I always get in trouble at school for talking and weird noises (Haha), etc. Likes: I like electronic related things, I'm extremely good with computers, I like weapons in general, outside team activities (airsoft wars, ctf, flashlight tag), I'm very musically inclined in that I have played the piano for ten years and I enjoy almost all music. Dilsikes: I dislike hot days, physical labor, nature (meh) , sports in general, etc. Hobbies: I don't have many hobbies, but I love swimming, sitting around a campfire, fire in general (:-D), watching it rain and storm if there's epic lightning. Like I said, I'm amazing with computers and I play piano. Happysquirrel01 20:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC)